The Loveless Dream
by xSiLvErStArx
Summary: This is chapter 1 of the story, The loveless dream. Plase feel free to comment on it yea BTW, i really had this dream a few nights ago. Hehe.. enjoy the story


Note: Any Ragnarok Online characters are owned by Gravity, I do not own them.

Chapter 1 – I Stand Alone

I woke up, my heart pounding in the rhythm of sadness and pain. I found myself on a dusty silk linen bed. The bed is beautiful; its king-sized sheets pink in shade and patterned with luxury. I looked around the room, still tucked under a sheet of cold blanket. Some lighted candles, windows behind tattered velvet curtains, disfigured portraits of noblemen, a chair, a desk, dressing table, cracked full length mirror. "Could this be an old castle?" I thought to myself.

I raised my right arm, placing my palm close to my heart. "A dream?" I whispered. I dreamed that my lover was having a love affair with a female priest. Even when I approached him, he simply ignored me and continued kissing the girl. It was heartbreaking, like a knife right into my heart.

I know the girl, and he, Melvin the crusader who is my lover, was once close to her. It was a total nightmare.

"Kak kak kak.."

An evil cackle echoed in this big room and horrified me. I tried getting out of the bed, only to realize that my feet have been chained to the end of the bed. While tugging at those chains with futile, an Evil Druid appeared beside me.

"I'm sorry Mister I did not mean to take your bed I found myself here only when I woke up! I was…!" Curiosity struck me. How did I end up here?

"Have u had the most wonderful dream, my dear Cherlene? Kak kak kak!" voiced the Evil Druid in a raspy tone.

I grew more curious but less terrified. "Huh? The dream has repeated itself again. Why? How did u know my name!"

"My dear Cherlene, did you not realize that he seems to have grown further apart from you?"

It was true though. I just felt that way for a long time. Melvin never paid much attention to my questions anymore. When I asked him about going out with me, he simply changed the topic immediately. These only gave me wild thoughts, thinking of the worst things that could ever be imagined.

Silent tears welled up in my eyes. I grew up as an orphan. I always felt loneliness surrounding me. Melvin has many good friends he hangs around with, but I do not have such friends. It only feels like he is gradually forgetting me without even realizing, and thus, it is as if I am no longer important to him anymore.

I took out a silver ring from my little pocket which Father Thomas sewed in my priesty uniform. The ring was a gift from Melvin for my seventeenth birthday. On the ring it had tiny words carved neatly.

"Love forever, Mel. 180805."

"Oooh how sad," the Evil Druid started in a sarcastic tone. "But dreams come true haven't you heard? The dead Queen of Glast Heim once had a dream that the dead King loved another two women who bore him six children in total!"

I only stared at him, speechless.

"The dead Queen hung herself in this room because she caught the dead King having an affair with two gorgeous ladies of ancient Payon. Her vengeful spirit sought for blood. She put the whole castle and the ladies under a death curse. The children were fed the spell of the loveless. Boohoo that was already seventeen years ago."

The Evil Druid was twirling around the room with his old book in a slow motion, as if dancing to the beat of death. "Romeo, Romeo. Where art thou Romeo? Hah! Love is but a crap!"

"Why are you telling me this story for?" I finally interrupted.

"Kak kak kak kak! This is because, my dear, you are one of the descendants of this spell of the loveless. There are only six people like you who are cursed. Do you get me?"

I thought for a few seconds. "I am one of the brats with that loveless CURSE," I started. "Which is why I'm an orphan? And that I've been dumped a few times before. Yeah?"

The Evil Druid was grinning from ear to ear. It said, "Say no more. Go home!"

A melancholy scream filled the air, and it totally vanished. I tried tugging at the chains again. Surprisingly, they were loose. I slipped my feet into a pair of beautiful heeled shoes. I was ready to go.

I saw the door at the far corner, which was not very clear to me because my eyesight is rather bad.

I picked up a short stand with its lighted candle waxed on it and I walked slowly towards the door. The atmosphere suddenly felt so cold. Worst was, I was alone, and I was feeling scared.

I turned the door knob carefully and pulled the door open with my eyes shut. A very cold wind swept past the whole room. The only source of light was extinguished.

Note: That is the end of my chapter 1, please feel free to give me any comments xDD. Really appreciate it!


End file.
